Pokemon: Msycalio Adventures
by Raikou927
Summary: Young Jayden Coleman has been raised in the Pokemon Lab in the Msycalio Region for most of his life, when the Professor gives him a chance to travel the region he gladly accepts, but will he be able to handle the journey and a darkness that threatens the Pokemon World or will he buckle under the pressure (Accepting OCs)
1. The Adventure Begins

_Pokemon Msycalio Adventures_

_Chapter 1_

_The Adventure Begins_

**Dendlite Town**

It was a calm sunny day in Dendlite Town

at the Pokemon Lab a 13 year old boy with brown hair, green eyes, a red long-sleeved shirt that says "Msycalio region of mysteries", blue jeans, and white sneakers was chasing around a slender-bodied Pokemon with sharp elongated claws and small sharp teeth, white fur with brown stripes with one long stripe stretching the length of the body and ending at an arrowhead right above its eyes and having small, tuft-like ears and blue eyes. This Pokemon is known as Linoone

"I'm gonna get ya Lina!" the boy exclaimed as he chased the Linoone

"Jayden could you come here for a second." a voice called

"I'm coming Dad!" the boy known as Jayden called back

Jayden looked at the Linoone "We'll finish later." he said to the Linoone as he ran off

* * *

meanwhile...

two people a boy and a girl were walking around town

the boy had shaggy, apple red hair that he kept out of his face with two clips, one on each side. He had bright blue eyes that are paired off with his ever-present smile. He had milky white skin, stood 5'10", and a lanky build

the girl had well-kept, apple red hair that hangs a little past her shoulders in large, bouncy curls. Her almond-shaped blue eyes were partnered with her expressionless face. She had a naturally peach-coloured lips with little bite marks occasionally on her lower lip from biting it when she is deep in thought. She had milky white skin, stood 5'6", and a thin build

"Well here we are Suzu!" the boy exclaimed with a smile

"Why did the prof. want to see us Soyo." Suzu said with an expressionless face

"I don't know but I bet it will be fun." Soyo said as they walked

the two continued to walk to the Pokemon Lab

* * *

Back with Jayden...

Jayden walked to where his 'Dad' was

his 'Dad' was around 30 he had black hair, blue eyes, he wore a lab uniform

**(Raikou927: You'll see why I put 'Dad' like that later)**

"So why did you want to see me Dad?" Jayden asked tilting his head

"Well I wanted to give you a Pokemon." the Prof. said

"But I already play with all the Pokemon here." Jayden said not getting what he ment

The Prof. mentally face-palmed himself "I mean I'm letting you go on journey." he said

as soon the Prof. said that Jayden's face lit up

"You mean I get to travel all Around Msycalio, AWESOME!" Jayden exclaimed loudly

"Yes now why don't choose your Pokemon over there." The Prof. said pointing towards a room filled Pokemon

"Okay Dad." Jayden said as he went into the room

when he entered the room Soyo and Suzu entered the Pokemon Lab

"Finally were here, no thanks to you." Suzu said to Soyo

"We did get here didn't we." Soyo said

"Yeah after asking for directions." Suzu said back

"Ah there you to are." The Prof. said as he walked up to Suzu and Soyo

"Hi Prof." Suzu and Soyo said in unison

"Why did you want to see us?" Suzu asked with the same expressionless face

"Well I wanted you two to accompany my son Jayden on his journey." the Prof. said

Suzu and Soyo had shocked faces and for Suzu this was QUITE RARE for her

"Why do have to do that!" Suzu asked

"I'm not saying you have to." the Prof. said

quickly Suzu returned to an expressionless face

"So you want us to travel along with a weak trainer no thanks." Suzu said

"Ah come on Suzu, it might be fun." Soyo said

"I could care less about him." Suzu said

The prof. quickly looked back to the door where Jayden was to find that Jayden was trying to choose a starter and looked back to Suzu and Soyo

"Well what if I told you that I'm not really his father." The Prof. said to where only Suzu and Soyo could hear

"What do you mean Prof." Soyo asked

"Well it happened like this." the Prof. said

* * *

_Flashback_

_it happened at late night 15 years ago_

_There was a house burning down on the outskirts of Dendlite Town_

_there were water Pokemon everywhere trying to put it out_

_if you listened closely you could hear a baby's cry coming from the house_

_there was a person in all black walking away from the house with a Houndoom walking along side him_

_after the fire was put out the only survivor was the baby, nobody could find the baby's parents_

_a few days the baby was put into my hands since I was good friends with the baby's parents_

* * *

"And do you want to know who the baby was?" the prof. asked

"Who?" Soyo asked backed

"That baby was Jayden, I still haven't told him that I'm not his father." the prof. said glancing back at the room Jayden was in

"Well then if you want us to travel with him then he'll have to prove himself in a battle." Suzu said still with an emotionless face

"I think I found the perfect starter Dad." Jayden said coming out of the room with a Pokemon on his shoulder

the Pokemon was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. it's hands and feet each had three digits covered with tiny spikes, Its stomach and throat are red. It also had a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch, and a large, dark green tail this Pokemon was known as Treecko

"Tree!" the Treecko said as he jumped off Jayden's head and looked at Suzu and Soyo

"Uh who are they?"Jayden asked looking confused

"I'm Suzu and this is Soyo." Suzu said introducing herself and her brother

"the Prof. told us to come along with you on your journey." Soyo said

"I giving you the choice to join Jayden." the Prof. said correcting Soyo

"Well nice to meet you guys!" Jayden exclaimed extending a hand towards Suzu and Soyo

"If were going to join you I have to test your strength as a trainer." Suzu said walking outside

when Suzu got outside Soyo turned to Jayden

"You'll have to excuse her, she doesn't really like others and their Pokemon." Soyo said

"That explains a lot." Jayden said

Treecko was now trying to get Jayden outside so they could battle

"Tree Treecko." he said while trying

"Okay okay Tree I'm going." Jayden said walking outside causing Tree to fall

Tree quickly got up and ran towards Jayden

"Hey I'm not wanting to miss the battle!" Soyo yelled rushing outside

* * *

**Raikou927: well the first REAL chapter of Pokemon: Msycalio Adventures, random announcer take it away**

**Random Announcer: Next Time on Pokemon: Msycalio Adventures, Jayden has his first battle against Suzu, will he and Tree be able to handle Suzu's Pokemon or will they be wiped out quickly**

**Raikou927: thank you Random Announcer and Suzu and Soyo belong to Dame Rivere**

**Read and Review**

**Trainer OC Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Pokemon: (up to 5 and list Gender and moves)**

**Bio: (optional)**

**personality:**


	2. Jayden and Tree vs Suzu and Scizor

_Pokemon: Msycalio Adventures_

_chapter 2_

_Jayden and Tree vs Suzu and Scizor_

**Dendlite Town**

Jayden, Tree, Soyo and Suzu were now at a Pokemon battlefield near the lab

"You ready Tree?" Jayden asked Tree who was getting off Jayden's shoulder onto the battlefield

"Treecko!" Tree exclaimed as he nodded his head with excitement

on the other side Suzu was choosing her Pokemon

_"Well this should be an easy win."_ Suzu thought as she grabbed a Poke Ball

"Scizor lets go!" Suzu shouted as she threw the Poke Ball

a Pokemon came out of the ball

the Pokemon was a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton, It had gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head was kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes, it's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed, they showed black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton, it had a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ended in one clawed toe in front and another in the back, this was Scizor

"Scizor's Suzu go to Pokemon, Jayden better be careful." Soyo said at the side of the battlefield

"Sci Scizor" Scizor said looking about as focused as Suzu

"You don't stand a chance against Scizor." Suzu said

Jayden looked at Tree "Think you can handle him Tree?" Jayden asked

"Treecko." Tree said wanting to start the battle right away

"All right then, Tree use Pound." Jayden said

Tree ran up to Scizor and hit him with his arm UNFORTUNATELY Tree's arm turned red a few seconds later

"Tree tree tree cko Treecko!" Treecko shouted from the pain

"Weak, Scizor use Metal Claw." Suzu commanded

Scizor's right hand turned into metal as he rushed towards Tree

"Scizor." Scizor said as he sent Tree flying with the claw

"Tree!" Jayden exclaimed went Tree landed on the ground

surprisingly Tree got up

"How was Treecko able to handle Scizor's Metal Claw?" Soyo wondered

"So just Metal Claw won't be enough to finish you, fine then Scizor use Fury Cutter." Suzu said

Scizor slashed Tree with his left claw sending Tree near the end of the battlefield

and still Tree got up

"Alright Tree use Absorb!" Jayden exclaimed

"Tree Treecko."Tree said as he drained some of Scizor's energy to restore himself

"Scizor use Focus Energy and then Metal Claw." Suzu said

Scizor took a deep breath and seemed more focused than before then rushed towards Tree while using Metal Claw

"Scizor sci sci." Scizor said while he did it

when the Metal Claw hit Tree got sent flying upward

"Now use Fury Cutter." Suzu commanded

Scizor then used his forewings to fly up to Tree and hit him downward with Fury Cutter

"Treecko!" Tree exclaimed after getting hit

when Tree hit the ground it created a hole where Tree hit

"You okay Tree?" Jayden asked a few seconds after Tree hit the ground

"You and that Treecko of your's should just give up you don't stand a chance against Scizor." Suzu said while Scizor came back down

"Tree Treecko." Tree managed to say

Scizor then went up to the hole and helped Tree out

"Sci Scizor." Scizor said while helping Tree out

"Well I guess the battle is about finished." Soyo said guessing that meant the battle was done

"Hey Tree do ya want to finish the battle?" Jayden asked Tree who replied with a nod

"Alright then use Absorb!" Jayden exclaimed

Tree drained Scizor of some of it's energy to replenish his own

"Now use pound." Jayden said

Tree hit Scizor with arm but Tree's arm got red AGAIN

"TREE TREECKO!" Tree shouted from the pain

"So you want to battle like that huh well then Scizor use False Swipe!" Suzu exclaimed

"Sci Scizor!" Scizor exclaimed as he hit Tree with a restrained attack

"The next attack and Treecko's finished!" Soyo exclaimed

"Scizor finish this with Metal Claw." Suzu said returning to an emotionless face

"Dodge it and use Absorb Tree!" Jayden exclaimed

just before Metal Claw hit Tree jumped up and drained some of Scizor's energy

"Use Fury Cutter before that Treecko finishes absorbing your energy Scizor." Suzu said still having the emotionless face

**(Raikou927: according to Dame Rivere Suzu tends to have an emotionless face)**

Scizor managed to hit Tree with the Fury Cutter before he was drained of energy completely

after the Fury Cutter hit Tree got sent flying right into Jayden and was K.O'd

"Tree Tre Treecko." Tree managed to say

"Tree you should rest up." Jayden said while grabbing Tree's Poke Ball and returning him

Suzu grabbed Scizor's Poke Ball "Scizor Return." she said before returning Scizor

Soyo ran up to his twin "That was an exciting battle sis!" Soyo exclaimed with excitement

"The battle took longer than expected" Suzu said doing her signature expression on her face

"Well Tree doesn't like to lose easy to others, especially to Pokemon that have a type advantage." Jayden said walking up to them

"How do you know that?" Soyo asked seeming confused

"I live at the Pokemon Lab so I get to play with all the Pokemon there." Jayden explained to Soyo

"Well looks like you have some potential as a trainer, I guess we'll travel with you." Suzu said

"I'll be looking forward to it Suzu." Jayden said giving a thumbs up

* * *

**Raikou927: I think I lost them *huff puff***

**RA: what happened**

**Raikou927: I got chased by a bunch of Pokemon Trainers that somehow got Master Balls, anyway Random Announcer take it away**

**RA: Next Time on Pokemon: Msycalio Adventures, Jayden, Suzu, and Soyo leave Dendlite Town to head off to Seaside Town but run into a flock of Bird Pokemon with attititude**

**Raikou927: Thank you Random Announcer, remember Read, Review, and maybe send in an OC**

**available Gym Leaders**

**Water - Seaside Town**

**Steel - Metalo City**

**Flying - Whirlwind Town**

**Psychic - Crystal Town**

**Dragon - Emperor City**

**Fighting - Aura City**

**Gym Leader OC form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon: (up to 4)**

**Gym:**

**Gym Badge Name:**

**Gym Badge appearance:**

**Random Trainers: Hey look there's Raikou**

**Raikou927: Uh Oh NOT AGAIN *starts running***

**Random Trainers: GET IT *starts chasing***


	3. Troublesome Bird Pokemon

_Pokemon: Msycalio Adventures_

_chapter 3_

_Troublesome Bird Pokemon_

**Dendlite Town**

Jayden was busy in the Pokemon Lab waiting for things that his 'Dad' said would help with his journey

"Exactly how much longer?" Jayden asked with boredom written all over his face

then as if on cue then came out with the things

"Well first of we have a Pokedex." Prof. Coleman said as he gave him the Pokedex

this version of the Pokedex's appearance was more of a combination of the Kalos and Sinnoh

"Exactly why does it look like this?" Jayden asked

"Every region's Pokedex has a different appearance than the rest, to use this one just point it at a Pokemon and it will give you info on it." Prof. Coleman explained

"The next thing are some Poke Balls so you can catch Pokemon, you will need to weaken the Pokemon before trying to catch them." Prof. Coleman said as he gave the Poke Balls to Jayden

"Thanks Dad." Jayden said with a smile

Tree who was now feeling better after the battle with Scizor was trying to get Jayden outside

Jayden noticed this and decided not to get on Tree's bad side and walk outside

Tree ran up to Jayden and walked along side him

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Lab

Soyo and Suzu were waiting for Jayden to come out

"What is taking him so long?" Soyo wondered out loud

when Soyo looked at his twin he could tell that she was going to not enjoy traveling with Jayden very well

after a few minutes Jayden and Tree finally came out

"What took you so long?" Suzu asked seeming annoyed

"I got a Pokedex, and some Poke balls." Jayden said holding up said items

"Lets just go." Suzu said as she started walking

when she took 12 steps Soyo quickly followed while Jayden walked casually with Tree on his shoulder

**(Raikou927: in case your wondering why Treecko is being called Tree by Jayden, he calls almost all Pokemon by a part of that Pokemon's name Ex: Seedot would be called Seed)**

when they walked outside of Dendlite Town there was only one path with many trees along each side

the group was walking for a few minutes untill they noticed a Pokemon getting knocked out of one of the trees

the Pokemon was an avian Pokémon with primarily grayish-brown plumage, There was a white marking on its face, resembling a mask, and a white spot on its chest, The rest of its head and the lower half of its wings are black, it had a long, orange beak with a black tip and oval, black eyes with white pupils A small tuft of feathers curls over the back and its head, and a small, pointed ruff surrounds its neck It had two black tail feathers with a white feather between them Its feet were orange with three toes in the front and one in the back

"What Pokemon is that?" Jayden wondered

then he remembered the Pokedex

he held up the Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon

on the Pokedex a small image of the Pokemon appeared

"Starly the Starling Pokemon, They flock around mountains and fields, chasing after bug Pokémon, their singing is noisy and annoying, if the flock grows to big they start to bicker." the Pokedex said in a robotic female voice

the Starly got up just in time to avoid a Wing Attack from a small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers and patches of red on its chest and forehead, the patch on its forehead had a triangular upper tip, it had narrow brown eyes and a short yellow beak, it had elongated wingtips, and the underside of the wings is white, it had two sharp tail feathers, and its black feet had yellow claws

Jayden pointed the Pokedex at the new Pokemon "Taillow the Tiny Swallow Pokemon, Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss, It dislikes cold seasons, they migrate to other lands in search of warmth, flying over 180 miles a day." the Pokedex explained

**(Raikou927: to those wondering I got the description of each Pokemon from Bulbapedia, one of the largest sources of Pokemon, along with Pokedex entries although I combine the entries for each pokemon just to be original)**

"What's a Taillow doing with a Starly?" Soyo asked no one in particular

the Taillow seemed mad at the Starly

Taillow unleashed a peck attack on Starly followed by an Aerial Ace, and a quick attack

Starly was sent into a nearby tree which 4 Starly's were in

those Starly's suddenly attacked the Starly with Wing Attack along with the Taillow

"Tree use Pound." Jayden said to Tree

Tree jumped off Jayden's shoulder and hit on one of the Starly's attacking

"Pelipper come on out." Soyo said tossing a Poke Ball

a pelican-like Pokémon came out of the Poke Ball, it had no discernible neck, Its head and bill make up the majority of its body, it had white feathers, a yellow underbelly, and a blue head crest, Its large wings had three digits and blue wing tips, it had small, blue webbed feet, a short tail, and eyes that are made of two black semi-circles, it had a large bill

**(Raikou927: I can imagine someone reading that part thinking "OF COURSE IT HAS A LARGE BILL IT'S PELICAN-LIKE!")**

Jayden pointed the Pokedex at Pelipper "Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of wingull, Pelipper is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon and Eggs inside its massive bill. This Pokémon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea. It dips its large bill in the sea, then scoops up numerous prey along with water." the Pokedex explained

"Pelipper use Wing Attack." Soyo commanded

instead Pelipper used a brine attack on the Taillow

"Tail Taillow!" Taillow exclaimed with anger

Taillow used a peck attack on Pelipper

"Pelipper use Roost." Soyo commanded again

Pelipper did a Wing attack on the Taillow instead of using Roost

"Pelipper doesn't listen very well does he?" Jayden asked Soyo

"It's hard to get him to follow orders." Soyo said

Tree was trying to dodge the 4 Starly's trying to attack him

he was doing a good job until two of them hit him with Peck

"Joltik come on out and finish this with Electro Ball." Suzu said tossing a Poke Ball

a small spider Pokemon came out of the Poke Ball

It had four legs tipped with blue, conical feet, it had an ovoid body that was completely covered in yellow fur, with notable tufts sticking out on each side of its face, just over each eye, and its lower back, it had four blue eyes, the two larger eyes were relatively far apart on its face, containing black pupils, the two smaller simple eye were situated between the first pair, slightly higher up on its face, it's mandibles were pointed downward and reside at the bottom of its face, where they closely resemble tufts of hair

Jayden pointed the Pokedex at it "Joltik the Attaching Pokemon. Since it can't generate its own electricity, it sticks onto large-bodied Pokémon and absorbs static electricity which they store in an electric pouch." the Pokedex explained

Joltik managed to somehow hit the 4 Starly's and the Taillow and make them fly away

"Tail Taillow Tail!" Taillow screamed while it flew away

**(Raikou927: in Pokemon language that meant "THIS ISN'T OVER")**

Suzu thanked Joltik for ending that and returned him to his Poke Ball

Soyo kept trying to return Pelipper but he moved out of the way each time until Soyo finally managed to get Pelipper in his Poke Ball

the Starly was still near the tree it got hit into

"I wonder why that Taillow attacked Starly?" Jayden asked no one in particular

"The Pokedex did say if their flock gets to big they bicker, maybe it was a big mixed flock and Taillow got mad at Starly and started to attack it." Soyo guessed

Tree walked up to the Starly then back to Jayden

"Tree tree treecko." Tree said pointing at Starly and back to one of the Poke Balls Jayden had

"You want Starly to come along with us Tree?" Jayden asked which Tree replied with a nod

Jayden grabbed one the Poke Balls and threw it at Starly

the Poke Ball shook three times until a bing sound was heard from it

Jayden picked up the Poke Ball and released Starly

Starly looked better now

"Welcome to the group Star." Jayden said with a smile

Starly just looked like she was about to burst with happiness

Star just sat on Jayden's head while they continued down the path

* * *

**Raikou927: finally got that done, Random Announcer take it away**

**RA: Next Time on Pokemon: Msycalio Adventures, Jayden and the others make it Sandyana Town where they meet a girl who loses something special to her, and they decide to help her out**

**Raikou927: Thank you Random Announcer who I'm gonna call Bob, anyway considering there have been no new OC requests I'm moving the OC forms back to the story but I'm putting them in different chapters this one will have the Elite Four OC Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Pokemon: (for Elite Four members up to 5)**

**type they are: (speaks for itself)**

**personality:**

**Available Elite Four Members**

**Fairy**

**Poison**

**Electric**

**Bob: Raikou927 owns the Msycalio Region and a few of the characters in it, all other OCs belong to their owners, he doesn't own Pokemon**

**Raikou927: thank you Bob, Suzu and Soyo belong to Dame Rivere**

**Random Trainers: there's Raikou get it!**

**Raikou927: *uses Thunder on the Trainers turning them into dust* they get on my nerves**

**explanatory guy named Rob take it away**

**Rob: thank you Raikou, anyway I'll be explaining things that only happen for a chapter that don't get explained in that chapter**

**the reason why the Taillow attacked Star is because she accidentally had one of Taillow's berries**

**and the reason Star looked like she was going to burst with happiness is because Star was grateful she got help from someone since she didn't get much help in the mixed flock**

**Raikou927: thank you Rob**

**anyway Read, Review, and send in an OC if you want to but I can't continue the story without OCs**

**and I'll be allowing up to 5 OCs per person you can send the OC by review or PM**

**Random Trainers: We'll be back! *start running away***

**Raikou927: how did they turn back to normal?**


End file.
